PUP STAR (REMAKE)
This will be a 2D movie remake from the original PUP STAR movie. Synops: Tiny, a new yorky dog, manages to make into the PUP STAR finally. Unfortunately a dog name Bark dognaps her, but is rescued by Jasper, an orphan pre teenager that worked on the dog kennel, now Jasper will help Tiny find her way home, and Tiny will show Jasper that family it's not the people you live with, but people that care about you. Main voice cast: Aidan Gallagher as Jasper (new character) Benjamin Flore Jr. as David (new character) Kaitlyn Maher as Lou and Tiny Tom Everett Scott as Charlie Character designer: Matt Stone Brad Bird Movie directors: Robert Vince Travis Knight Producers: AIR BUD ENTERTAINMENT NICKELODEON MOVIES Trailer: The trailer begins with the air bud logo appearing soon afther, the nickelodeon movies logo appearing. Afther that, the dog annoucer starts narrating the scene while show the pup star show. Dog announcer: humans and dogs, welcome to the 6 season of PUP STAR, now let's meet the judges, Lady Paw Paw, Dog Gnarly, Blake Sheltie, and...(sight) Simon Grown... The audience starts boing Simon in the background. Simon: haha, yes, boo to you all to. Scene changes to Bark's dressing room. Producer: are you ready Mr. Bark? Bark: ready? I'm always ready to win. Scene changes showing Bark singin his song to the audience. Bark: it's obvies that I will win again. Scene changes showing Tiny hidding under a table and Lou comforting her. Then changes again showing Tiny singing her song Bark: she's gonna be problem for me. Scene changes again showing Tiny being dognap and then being rescued. Then both jump into a train wagon. Tiny: what's your name? ???: I'm Jasper, aren't you that pup form the PUP STAR show? Scene show them and Charlie running from Roland and Kano. Tiny: I need to find my familly. Scene changes again showing Roland and Kano falling into the mud. Tiny: were are we going, why are they afther us? Charlie: does she ever stops talking? Jasper: never. Scene changes to Tiny on the train wagon again. Tiny: jeez, were is your squishy toy. Jasper: (laughts) Movie narrator: on november 2019. Kalo: let's roll. Movie narrator: comes the biggest remakes ever. Simon: what does the P stands for? Puglay: Pup (smiles). Movie narrator: with new friends. ???: call me Max mates. Movie narrator: and old enemies. Bark: JUST. GET. THAT. PUP.!!!!!!! Movie narrator: will hit the big screen once again. Tiny: let's do this. (Jasper then high fives Tiny). Movie narrator: unleashe. Jasper: first, they say that they love you, and when you notice, they abanded you (starts crying). Movie narrator: the superstar within. Tiny then starts singing in the background, while it shows scenes of Tiny, Jasper and Charlie all together. Tiny: we promise that we will never abandon you (hugs Jasper and he hugs back). Scene changes and shows Lou hugging Tiny. Lou/Jasper: I belive in you Tiny. Song then ends and shows movie title. PUP STAR: ONE PACK.